


An Encounter with the Good Doctor

by Dvsharpie



Series: The Chronicles of El [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Short Story, Smut, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvsharpie/pseuds/Dvsharpie
Summary: The apprentice and Dr. Devorak roam the city, avoiding guards. By the end of the night, they both have something more fun on their minds.





	An Encounter with the Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series about my apprentice, El, who might as well be an OC. No prior reading is needed for this piece.

I followed the stream of red through the city, all the way to the town aqueducts. My heart hammered in my chest as I reached the outskirts of the city, terrified of what I might find. The thud of my boots was loud against the concrete.

It was late at night and there was a chill in the air. The cold didn’t bother me as much as it seemed to bother others. Asra, my master, told me it was because I was from a cold place. It made enough sense I suppose. Lush forests, rain, and grey oceans frequented my dreams, though I couldn’t remember any people. 

Countess Nadia had recently enlisted my help in finding her late husband’s killer. I wasn’t sure why she was so preoccupied with it; she seemed to really despise Lucio, and I didn’t blame her. Asra felt the same way, and the more I heard about him, the more I hated him too.

The case was a welcome distraction from Asra. As time passed, I saw him less as a teacher, loved him less as a friend. I wanted more from him, and being near him only drove me crazier. I knew he didn’t feel the same way- if anything, he probably already knew what I felt. Maybe that was why he stayed away.

At the bottom of a hill, I stopped, looking up at the aqueduct. The water cascaded down, laced with bloody red. Pale, white eels teemed in the churning waters. My lip curled in disgust.

Something above me cawed, and I looked up as a raven descended upon me. “Oh,” I said aloud as it landed on my shoulder, waving glossy black wings.

The creature’s talons dug just a little too deeply into my shoulder. It called directly in my ear, and pain seemed to shoot directly into my brain. I flinched, hand over my ears, and the raven leapt away. It circled above me several times before disappearing over the hill. It seemed to want me to follow.

As I trudged up the hill, a familiar figure came into view. “Julian!” I exclaimed.

Julian turned to me. He was a tall, lean man, with charming auburn hair and broad shoulders. The red inside his cape reflected in the waters, mingling with the mysterious red substance. He was wringing his leather mask in his hands.

“Eleanor, always a pleasure to see you,” he said, smiling sadly. “I suppose you came to investigate the water.”

I approached slowly, ready for anything. “I did.”

He noticed my caution and rolled his eyes. “No need for concern, dear, come have a look.”

I stood beside him and looked down into the water. “It’s poison,” Julian said, “But not enough to make anyone sick. One last remnant of the plague.”

“Then what are you doing up here?” I asked, straightening up. We were standing quite close.

Julian looked at the mask in his hands. “Same as you, I followed the water. Now I’m just up here thinking.”

Julian was several inches taller than me, dwarfing me in a way that few people did. He was also even fairer than I was, though with his red hair, it suited him.

I had to admit, he was quite handsome, and I felt drawn to him. Though, I might’ve just been feeling pent up.

I stepped a little closer to him. “What about?”

He shrugged, looking at the mask in his hands. “I’m not sure what to do with myself, now that I’m back. There’s not much use for a plague doctor without a plague.”

He then looked at me and gave a weak smile. His eyes were dark, barely catching the light of the moon. “Though,” he said, “I’ve never been more happily unemployed.”

He let the mask fall from his hands and into the aqueduct. It drifted away and went down the waterfall, to the eels below. They immediately descended on the mask, forming a disgusting, white tangle. I felt my lip curl again.

“They aren’t normally such aggressive creatures,” Julian told me, “But they aren’t meant to be pent up like they are.”

“I can understand the feeling,” I replied, still watching from the edge as he placed a casual hand on my back. Normally, I was so high strung that I would be instinctively repulsed at the touch of a stranger, but I was so touch-starved. Besides, Julian wasn’t a complete stranger.

“El,” he began, “You and I…”

He fell silent at the sound of boots in the distance, and a pair of male voices conversing. I knelt and looked down, seeing approaching figures clothed in blue and white. “Guards,” I hissed. 

“Let’s find somewhere less conspicuous,” Julian suggested.

The light hand on my waist, combined with what Julian said, was so familiar. Where had I heard that before?

Suddenly my head went spinning. My skull burst with pain as clips of memory came flooding back to me. I put my heads on either side of my head and spread my feet, trying to steady myself.

“Eleanor, what’s wrong?” Julian asked. He meant to sound soothing, but his voice was thunderous in my eardrums.

“I’m fine, I’m fine” I insisted, the pain already subsiding. “Let’s get out of here.”

“If you’re sure,” Julian said, starting to ease his way down the steep hill. He extended his hand towards me.

I stepped forward to take it, but I was still dizzy. I slipped on the wet stone of the aqueduct and went backwards into the water. “Eleanor!” Julian cried.

I didn’t have the bearing to grab anything; my head was still spinning. Before I could catch myself I went tumbling over the waterfall and crashed into the canal below, knocking all the breath out of me. Everything I could see seemed to wave goodbye as I sank. I couldn’t focus enough to save myself.

When I felt a hand close around my arm, I could summon enough will to grab it.

I gasped for breath as Julian hauled me to the surface, then reached under my arms to pull me onto dry land. I nearly collapsed, coughing up water, but Julian caught me. “Well, would you look at that,” he remarked, seizing a vampire eel firmly latched onto the side of my chest. I hardly felt it as he yanked it off and tossed it back into the canal.

“Come on darling,” he ordered, “We can’t linger here.”

I let him take some of my weight as we stumbled through the street, leaving a trail of blood. He guided me into an ally and finally let me down. I sat up against the wall, breathing hard. I could hardly focus on Julian’s face.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” I joked weakly.

“You said you were fine,” he hissed as he undid the ties on the waist of my shirt. “What on earth happened?”

“What you said to me,” I whispered, “it made me remember something. I’m… missing most of my memory. Almost my entire life.”

He paused and looked into my face. “And chasing the memory makes your head hurt too much.”

I nodded, and Julian finished undoing my shirt. “I have a similar problem. I’m can’t seem to remember some things from about three years ago.”

“We knew each other before, somehow.”

“I thought you looked familiar,” he said, nonchalant, as he lifted my shirt. He removed his gloves and felt the wound with cool fingers.. “Oh, you’ve lost quite a lot of blood. Eleanor, listen, I’m a doctor. If something feels wrong, tell me. You can trust me.”

“Now that you mention it, doc, I’m not feeling so hot right now.”

“Oh, hush.”

His placed both his hands on me, one on either side of my chest, and a symbol glowed on his neck. It looked like something that Asra would draw. His cold hands became warm, and I felt some strength coming back.

“What is that?” I asked as he leaned back, apparently content with his work. 

“A gift from your master,” He replied, removing his cloak. “Put this on, you’ve lost a lot of blood. Best you keep warm.”

He fastened the clock around me without stopping to ask permission. His hand, perhaps intentionally, brushed my cheek as he pulled away. I felt tingles run down my spine.

The mark still glowed on his neck, and blood was blossoming on his shirt in the same place I’d been bit. I must’ve looked worried, because he immediately began comforting me. “Don’t worry, this body has endured far worse punishments,” he said, “Though I’ve never been bitten by an eel before. This’ll be interesting.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Completely sure. Can you stand?” He asked as he got up and bent over to dust off his knees.

I nodded and took his extended hand. He helped me to my feet. Keeping one arm around me, he peered into the street, and then led me forward. I wasn’t usually one to follow, but I still couldn’t quite think correctly. Not to mention, it was sort of fun, letting Julian lead the way. 

He kept an arm around me as we hurried out into the street, but we scarcely made it a block before the tell-tale sound of armored boots approached. Cursing, Julian pulled me between two shops.

He pressed up against me, flattening me against the wall, arms spread, eyes cast out into the street, as if he was trying to shield me from view. He was tense, as still as he could make himself be, save for the way his chest rose and fell against mine. His neck was so close to my face that I half considered giving it a little kiss, if only for fun.

The guards walked past without noticing us in the alley. Julian relaxed, but kept his arms up. He smiled when he turned to face me, then flushed when he noticed how close we were. In the cold night, he radiated warmth. I smiled up at him, feeling mischievous. 

“You’re pretty strong, if you could pull me out of the canal like it’s nothing,” I whispered, my breath running along his neck. “I’m impressed.”

“You’re suffering from blood loss, Eleanor” he replied as he looked away, his cheeks even brighter.

“Not that much blood loss,” I purred. “Call me El.”

He looked down at me. “El, I-”

There was a clamor from nearby. “Another time,” I mused.

“Right, come on.”

Julian led me back into the street, where we broke into a full run. He had led me to an unfamiliar part of the city, where things seemed a little more run down. It seemed like the same area I’d bumped into him the other day, in the Rowdy Raven.

He lead me around a little house, to the back, where a window sat half-open. “In you go, don’t be shy,” he told me, gesturing upwards.

“Breaking and entering again?” I asked.

“Old habits die hard. No time to waste!” He wove his fingers together and knelt, offering me a boost. 

Feeling fickle, I pursed my lips at him, and lifted myself into and through the open window. Julian snorted.

I was in a warm little house, with a merry fire crackling away under a pot of something that smelled delicious. In the kitchen there were shelves of exotic ingredients in colorful vials. “She’s not home, is she?” Julian asked as he scrambled through. “She hates it when I come through the window.”

“Who?” I asked.

“Little owl,” Julian teased, “Mazelinka, of course.”

“Of course,” I repeated, rolling my eyes.

Julian suddenly turned, panicked. “Oh did you step on- oh, no. She’s going to kill me.”

He was indicating a window box of yellow flowers, their petals waving mystically. I eased closer to him, hands behind my back, chin tilted up. “Well Dr. Devorak, it seems like we’re alone at last.”

He seemed surprised at my approach, but he didn’t shy away. He smiled devilishly and came even closer, so he hovered directly above me. “You’re awfully bold tonight.”

“I’m usually very straightforward,” I replied with a shrug, looking away playfully. “You just don’t know me that well.”

He reached up and took my chin with an ungloved hand, directing my gaze back towards him. “I’d like to know you better.”

I couldn’t fight the delighted smile spreading across my face. In the confined space, he smelled like leather and spice. I was curious to find out if he was as athletic as I suspected.

He bent down, but just as his lips touched mine, the door rattled. “Damn,” he whispered. I felt his mouth move as he said it. 

We fully parted before the door opened and a stout little woman entered. She had tan skin, piercing red eyes, and dark, greying hair. If I had to guess, she was from Prakra, like the countess. “Ilya, you scoundrel,” she scolded. “You stepped on my flowers.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” He said. “But Mazelinka, look! I brought a girl!”

The woman approached and examined me, hands planted on her hips. “Ilya, I can already tell she’s too good for you. What kind of tricks have you played?”

“No trick, Ma’am,” I said. “Julian and I used to work together.”

“What’s your name, child?”

“Eleanor.”

“That’s a lovely name,” she replied. “Hauska tavata.”

It was like a switch flipped in my head. “Kiitos. Olet todella ystävällinen.”

“Puhutko suomea?” Julian exclaimed, brows high with surprise.

“What? Suomean? I didn’t know I could,” I replied, pinching that bridge of my nose. I felt light headed again, though the pain wasn’t excruciating. It seemed like the more recent a lost memory was, the more painful it was to recall.

“You sound like a native speaker,” said Mazelinka, but she didn’t pry any further. 

I rubbed the back of my neck, completely flummoxed. How could someone forget an entire language?

Suddenly, she gave a sharp “Ha!” and said, “Well, Julian, now she’s definitely too good for you. You’d better go clean up and rest while I finish cooking.”

“Yes ma’am,” Julian said, stooping to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. He disappeared into the other room, behind a purple and orange curtain. 

Mazelinka crossed the room and began stirring the soup on the stove. I felt out of place, standing there with nothing to do. “So, I’ll ask you because he won’t tell me,” Mazelinka said, “How’d you both get so bloody?”

“Vampire eel,” I replied. “I fell in the canal and Julian saved me.”

“Not the craziest thing that boy’s done,” Mazelinka replied before sampling her soup carefully. “Hmm. Needs more spice. Hand me cayenne pepper, would you? Little red bottle.”

I did as she asked, pressing the vial into her waiting hand. “Now, you’d better go check on him, make sure he’s actually resting. I’ll call you out when the soup’s done.”

“Not a problem,” I replied, passing through the curtain.

I had entered a little bedroom, adjoined to a washroom with a mirror. Julian was examining the bite on his side, which had finally stopped bleeding. He had removed his coat and gloves, but still wore his tall boots.

“I’d think a doctor would’ve actually treated his own wound by now,” I announced.

Julian started and turned, letting his shirt fall back into place. “Oh, El,” he said simply.

I smiled at him from where I leaned against the wall, drinking him in. His face turned pink again. Now that we were in the light, I saw that his dark eyes were brown. They twinkled warmly in the candlelight.

“Are you just going to stare at me, or are you coming in?” He pressed.

I cleared my throat as I crossed the little room towards him. “Show me the bite.”

He turned so his left side faced me, and lifted his shirt again. The wound was neat and circular, though all of the half-dried blood was pretty gruesome. “I’ll help you clean it,” I said gently, letting my hand rest on his bare back. “Take your shirt off, and your boots.”

“I do love a woman who can take the lead,” he teased as he undid his boots.

I found a rag in the washroom and wet it with water from the pitcher. Julian sat on the bed, back straight, wound easy for me to access. I sat beside him quietly, so we half-faced each other. He shivered when the rag touched him.

“Cold?” I asked, not looking up.

“Can’t be helped.”

“This is amazing, it’s already partly healed.”

“I told you, this body is impossible to kill.”

I help already finished wiping up, but I didn’t want him to redress yet. I enjoyed touching his skin, and sensed that he enjoyed it too. “I’m glad it is,” I replied. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be here with me.”

He gave me a half-hearted smile. “That’s true. I do enjoy your company.”

We leaned in for a kiss, but were again interrupted. “Soup’s done!” Mazelinka called.

“Put your clothes back on, you harlot,” I teased, bouncing up from the bed.

“You told me to take them off!” He protested.

While Julian redressed, I entered the main room. Mazelinka was stoppering a tiny purple vial. “Make sure he takes this one,” she told me with a wink, indicating a blue bowl.

“It smells amazing in here,” I said with a nod.

“Don’t just stand there, help yourself.”

I chose my bowl and took a direct sip. It was a simple, healing brew, just spicy enough to clear my head. As I ate, I felt better. “This is great,” I commented.

“That’s my good bone broth,” Mazelinka replied as Julian emerged. “No magic ingredients needed. It’ll soothe any ail.”

“You could put me out of business with this.”

“El runs a little magic shop in the northern part of town,” Julian said. “It’s very quaint.”

I stated daggers at him, but he just laughed. 

“Hurry and finish up, you need your rest,” Mazelinka told Julian. “And when I say rest, I mean it. Don’t stay up reading or writing or anything.”

Julian grumbled something about being too old for a lecture, but swallowed all of his soup all the same. “Well, goodnight Maz,” he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, then giving me a nod. “El.”

“Goodnight,” I said softly.

Mazelinka had a sly look about her as she came close to me, then waved for me to stoop down. “I slipped a little belladonna in his, to make sure he’d actually go to sleep.”

I stifled a laugh. “More like put him in a coma.”

She shrugged. “He’ll stay up, fretting all night otherwise.”

Mazelinka found a handle on the ground and lifted a trapdoor, revealing a cozy nest of blankets and pillows. “You can sleep in here if you’d like, I don’t mind sharing the bed with him,” she told me.

“That’s okay, I’m a little claustrophobic anyways.”

“Suit yourself, he’s a rotten bed hog,” she said as she descended. “Stomp if you need anything.”

“Yes ma’am, thank you, goodnight,” I said in a rush.

Mazelinka disappeared underneath the house, and I went back through the curtain. Julian was already fast asleep, long limbs sprawled all across the bed. I sighed. If there was really belladonna involved, my hopes of a fulfilling night were dashed.

My clothes were still damp from my dip in the canal, so I undressed and hung them up to dry. I kept my underclothes on, though. Jumping into bed naked might be a little overkill. 

“Come on, you handsome idiot, make some room,” I said softly, shoving Julian aside. He groaned, but didn’t wake.

I crawled underneath the blankets beside him as the rush of the day finally took hold of me. A strong arm snaked around my waist, comforting and warm. It didn’t take long for me to drift to sleep.

I dreamt of the usual things; the ocean, rain, forests, green mountains. But just as I pulled a fish from a mighty river, I felt myself wake. Julian had shuffled in his sleep.

It was still dark outside, and the room was colder. Julian mumbled something from behind me. His face was pressed into my back. It seemed that magics and medicines had little effect on him.

“What?” I pressed.

“Wet clothes,” he murmured. “You’ll get a cold.”

“Are you sure?”

I felt him nod.

“No peeking,” I said as I sat up, blankets falling from me, and removed the last of my clothing. I was just illuminated in by the moonlight; enough to see my shape, but nothing else. 

Julian pulled me against him again, his arms tighter. “Soft,” he mumbled, still groggy.

Though he was still clothed, his body was delightfully warm. The muscles on his arms were locked tight around me. His hands touched nothing sensitive, keeping up the charade of modesty. I started to fall asleep again, but something else compelled me.

I twisted around and cuddled even closer to him, tucking my head beneath his chin and wrapping one arm around him. I pressed my lips lightly to his neck, and felt him tense up. His hand moved in large circles on my back, and he slowly began to wake up.

He shifted back just enough for him to bow his head, finally meeting my wanting mouth for a kiss. It was slow at first, testing. I shivered from cold and excitement.

He pulled away. “Are you sure?” he asked.

In answer I kissed him again, sliding my hands up his shirt. He was chiseled from a lifetime of running and working. His chest was just covered with coarse hair. 

He started to rise up, pushing down against me. I nipped his lip as he broke away, just long enough for me to sit up and lift his shirt off. He feel back against me, mouth running down my tender neck. I whimpered when his teeth caught my breast. I arched my back towards him, wanted more.

I wound the fingers of one hand through his hair while the other gripped his hips, pulling him closer. I sat up quickly, and together we rotated until he laid on his back. I kissed just below his eyes, then nibbled my way down his neck, occasionally letting my tongue sample the salt of his skin. 

Supporting myself on one arm, I fumbled with his belt while his fingers curled around the back of my neck. He was propped up on one elbow, watching me. The belt finally came undone, and his raised his hips so I could pull the last of his clothes away. I took him, already erect, into my hands as I went forward for another kiss. His breath was heavy on my face, his grip on my neck tightened.

He shifted to hold my hair up as I worked my way back down his lean torso. His breath was getting sharper. I kissed the base of his manhood quickly before taking him into my mouth. The sigh that escaped him was music to my ears. His head tilted back, eyes closed in ecstasy.

I was panting when he gently pulled my head away, guiding me forward for another kiss. His tongue sneaked between my lips while his fingers sank into the flesh of my back. He supported me as he sat forward and tilted me back into the bed, collapsing like a domino. I was so turned on, I would’ve done anything he wanted.

I fought a loud moan when his hand wandered between my legs, fingers working in little circles. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a fierce kiss, trying to keep myself quiet. The corners of his lips twisted into a smug grin. I melted when he slipped a curled finger inside me. My hips raised involuntarily. 

I mourned when he pulled his hand from the iron grip of my thighs, but the feeling was fleeting. We both sighed in pleasure as he entered me, his rhythm slow at first. I wrapped my legs around his back and closed my eyes, floating on how good he felt. I let the smallest moan escape when he kissed my jaw. He laughed and shushed me.

My nails dug into his back as he sped up, he breath heavier and faster. I bit into his shoulder to block any sounds I might make. He put a hand behind my head and held me against him. “Dammit, El,” he barely growled. 

Finally, his entire body seized up and relaxed. He fell against me with a delicious sigh, and we exchanged a sweet kiss. I was still floating; warmth rushing up to my head. I kept my legs locked firmly around him as I curled his hair dreamily around my finger. His weight was so pleasant on top of me.

“El? You’ve got me in a bind here.”

“Ah, sorry,” I murmured, releasing my legs. Julian stood and went to the washroom, returning with a a set of fresh clothes. He handed one to me, and I lazily wiped up before he took the rag and tossed it into a hamper.

Julian crawled back into bed beside me, and I curled up against his torso. His thumb drew lazy circles on my waist. Being tucked under his arm was a comfortable as laying in a hammock on a warm beach. His chest rose and fell like the tides.

He said something to me, but I didn’t catch it. 

“Hm?” I prodded sleepily.

He laughed. “I asked if you had a good time.”

“Oh, yeah.”

He chuckled as he kissed the top of my head. “That’s quite the afterglow you’ve got there.”

“Mmhmm.”

“It’s cute.”

“You’re cute.”

The movement of his thumb was hypnotic. Combined with my afterglow, I was already drifting away. I nuzzled closer against Julian’s neck and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
